Remordimientos
by AnnaAsdfgh
Summary: [NPoT SPOILERS] Pensamientos de Yukimura desde que Sanada se va derrotado del campamento U-17 hasta después de su vuelta. Sumario vago, mi primer fic ever.


Ese parecía ser el inicio de un día normal en el campamento U-17. Tras derrotar a Sanada en ese intenso tie-break y que se retirase de las instalaciones junto al resto de perdedores el ambiente era mucho más pesado, notándose la falta de sus compañeros.

Apenas se apreciaba la luz del sol en el exterior, y Yukimura Seiichi iba camino al comedor junto a sus dos compañeros de cuarto; a esas alturas algunos estudiantes de escuela media habían logrado subir hasta la Pista 6, y claro que eso le hacía feliz, pero no podía compararse con una de las victorias compartidas con su querido equipo, el Rikkaidai Fuzoku. El peliazul no podía parar de pensar en ellos, especialmente en su vice-capitán y a la vez amigo de infancia. Pese a su temperamento y a su fría actitud en la pista de tenis, fuera de ella Yukimura seguía siendo un chico de apenas 15 años que se preocupaba por sus amigos.  
Lo que el chico no sabía, si más no aún, es que en ese preciso instante los perdedores ya habían acabado su duro entrenamiento en las montañas y estaban colocándose sus nuevas chaquetas; las chaquetas negras que demostraban que volvían, y más fuertes que nunca.

Después del intenso entrenamiento matutino que había dejado a todos los jóvenes tenistas muertos de cansancio (aunque la mayoria no quisieran demostrarlo), el ojiazul se acomodó la chaqueta blanca de la U-17 por encima de los hombros como de costumbre y se dirigió hacia la sala común donde al fin podría tomarse su merecido pero corto descanso para comer antes de empezar con la segunda tanda de entrenamiento, ya que hoy los de su pista no tenían asignado ningún partido.  
Se podía oír ruido proveniente de la Pista 2, pero a él eso le era indiferente, al fin y al cabo sólo le preocupaban sus propios logros, y en menor nivel el de sus compañeros y a la vez rivales de las diferentes escuelas medias. Pudo distinguir a un chico pelirrojo que si bien recordaba era del Seigaku, el cual iba en la dirección de la cual provenía el ruido, preso por la curiosidad. Iba a retomar su camino hacia el edificio cuando Akaya se avalanchó sobre él con una mirada de cachorro perdido con la que se ganaría a cualquiera.  
A cualquiera menos a Yukimura.

-¿Qué quieres, Kirihara? -se dirigió al menor con una agradable sonrisa, no como la que tiene en medio de un partido, sino una más cálida, la que causó una gran alegría al kouhai. Este se separó del ojiazul y agachó la cabeza con unos nervios aparentes.

-¡Por favor, coma hoy conmigo! No quiero comer solo, pero Marui-senpai siempre acaba comiendo de mi plato, y comer con Yagyuu-senpai es muy aburrido... -de repente el chico se sobresaltó un poco y levantó la mirada- ¡A-aunque entiendo que no quiera, capitán!

-Claro, ¿por qué no iba a querer? Vayamos.

Realmente la comida del campamento era deliciosa, merecedora de su fama. Aunque Yukimura no la estaba disfrutando en silencio como de costumbre. Ya que pese a estar convencido de que no le interesaba lo que ocurría en la Pista 2, tenía un extraño presentimiento, algo le decía que se estaba perdiendo algo importante. Seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando el muchacho del Seigaku que había visto antes entró alarmado.

-¡N-notición! -estaba jadeando, al fin y al cabo venía corriendo desde vete a saber dónde- ¡La pista 2 está jugando un partido!

En un principio a Yukimura no le interesaba demasiado lo que decía el muchacho. ¿Qué parte de eso era un notición? Estaban en un campamento de tenis, jugar era algo más que común. Además el régimen diario se basaba en enfrentamientos entre diferentes pistas. No fue hasta unos momentos más tarde que sus ojos se levantaron del plato, con una visible sorpresa; no una de común, era algo más complejo, como una mezcla entre esperanza, alegría, preocupación y demás sentimientos, pero que sin embargo nadie podría describir al detalle.

-¡Todos los que supuestamente se habían ido del campamento están jugando contra la Pista 2! -Esas. Esas fueron las líneas que causaron el cambio en la expresión de Yukimura. Acto seguido el peliazul se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia dicha pista, sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Ni siquiera pudo ver que varios de sus compañeros ya habían salido corriendo, entre ellos Akaya. Él seguía con su paso firme, en su mente solamente una persona.

Para cuando llegó al lugar, Momoshiro del Seigaku acababa de derrotar a su oponente, y justo después Sanada se dirigía a relevar su posición, preparado para atacar. Su oponente cayó rendido en pocos minutos, dejando al chico de la gorra claramente insatisfecho.

-¿La Pista 2 no tiene nada mejor? ¡Tarundoru! -ese era él, su Sanada, más fuerte que nunca. Yukimura no lo mostraba, pero era realmente feliz; no sólo él, todos habían vuelto. Su equipo volvía a estar completo, habían superado otro obstáculo.

* * *

Definitivamente aquellos que habían resurgido de las cenizas habían vuelto, y lo habían demostrado tomando la Pista 2 en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Yukimura estaba más que satisfecho con dicho resultado, aunque él no formase parte de ello. Ya se encargaría de superarlos en otro momento. En ese momento todos estaban celebrando su victoria y reuniéndose de nuevo con sus amigos, mientras que ahí estaba el pelinegro, en medio de la multitud, mirándolo fijamente. Era una mirada que hablaba más que cualquier explicación que le pudiese dar, una mirada que decía a gritos "mírame, he vuelto" a la que había acompañado con un ligero asentimiento al cual el peliazul respondió con una sonrisa, esa vez de las que tienen la fuerza del hijo de Dios.

Acto seguido se dirigió de vuelta a los dormitorios, donde informaron a los presentes de que el resto de entrenamiento quedaba suspendido. Decidió pasar lo que quedaba de tarde en su cuarto, en el que se encontraba solo ya que sus dos compañeros, Fuji y Shiraishi, estaban ocupados con sus respectivos compañeros de equipo.  
Yukimura estaba recapacitando sobre lo ocurrido momentos antes. ¿De dónde venían los perdedores? ¿Por qué estaban tan heridos? ¿Por qué Sanada llevaba un ojo tapado? ¿Sería una herida permanente? Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no fuese así, _él_ era Sanada, era más fuerte que eso.  
A todo eso, necesitaba tener una charla a solas con él, no sólo para pedirle explicaciones, sino para poder volver a sentir su calor contra él, poder volver a abrazarlo. Lo había echado de menos, eso era un hecho que no podía negarse, realmente estaba aliviado y era feliz de que hubiese vuelto al campamento. Se levantó de su cama dispuesto a buscarlo por las pistas hasta encontrarlo.  
A medida que llegaba a su destino, pensaba en qué le diría al encontrárselo y cómo reaccionaría su compañero, sin embargo lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con que los dos bandos de estudiantes de escuela media se encontraban en medio de un enfrentamiento aparentemente pacífico, si mas no de momento.

-Juguemos para comprobar los verdaderos ganadores. -pudo oír a alguien del lado de las chaquetas blancas proponiendo, cosa que bien sabía que Sanada, pese a su sorpresa inicial, aceptaría. Así pues decidió intervenir, aunque fuese simplemente para provocar aún más al pelinegro.

-Ninguno de vosotros es digno de la Pista 2.- Yukimura había adoptado otra vez su actitud de capitán, voz serena, ni siquiera mirando hacia las personas a las que se dirigía. Simplemente dirigió una mirada a Sanada, el cual respondió con una sonrisa desafiadora pero que a la vez le agradecía la provocación.

Disfrutaron de un intenso rally, ambos sabían que simplemente se habían aprovechado de la situación para volver a enfrentarse. Yukimura quería ver la mejora de Sanada, mientras que este último quería derrotar al primero; esa era su manera de darse la bienvenida.

* * *

Ambos se encontraban en los patios exteriores del campamento, ninguno de los dos atreviéndose a iniciar una conversación. Al ver que esto no llegaba a ninguna parte, el peliazul decidió tomar la iniciativa. Se avalanzó sobre Sanada, ocultando su cara en la curvatura de su cuello mientras que con sus brazos se agarraba a la camiseta blanca manchada de barro que éste llevaba. No quería que el mayor lo viese ruborizado, con lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos. Realmente lo quería.

-Cada noche me arrepentía de que te hubieses ido por mi culpa, no podía quitarte de mi mente, me alegro de que hayas vuelto, Sanada.

-Yukimura... yo... gracias. -le correspondió el contacto, rodeando con sus brazos ese cuerpo delgado. Podía notar la respiración de Yukimura contra su cuello, y eso le erizaba la piel. A la vez temía que Yukimura notase cómo el latido de su corazón se había acelerado notablemente. Inclinó su cabeza hacia la del otro, dejando que su ondulado cabello azul le rozase la mejilla, pudiendo oler de nuevo ese olor que tanto había echado de menos. Pasaron así segundos, quizás minutos, disfrutando del momento.  
Fue entonces cuando el pelinegro notó algo húmedo sobre sus hombros, y agachó la mirada temiendo que su acompañante estuviese llorando. Se sorprendió al verlo con su mirada elevada hacia el cielo, al encontrarse con que se empezaba a desatar una tormenta que amenazaba con ser fuerte. Lo más lógico sería volver al edificio principal, pero ninguno de los dos quería romper ese cálido contacto. No fue hasta que Yukimura soltó un leve y agudo estornudo que Sanada le propuso de volver dentro.

Una vez dentro se separaron para ir a cambiarse la ropa que había quedado mojada a causa de la lluvia, quedando con encontrarse de nuevo en la cafetería, la qual estaba vacía. Se sentaron en una mesa al lado de la ventana y se sirvieron una bebida; té, blanco para Yukimura y verde para Sanada. No tenían que contarse nada especialmente importante, simplemente querían disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

-Sabes, Sanada... -dijo inclinándose hacia el, uniendo sus labios en un tierno beso que apenas duró unos segundos- No quiero que vuelvas a dejarme solo nunca más. Nunca.

-Y no lo haré, Yukimura.

-Te quiero.

Respondió a esa última frase con otro beso, pudo notar el salado de las lágrimas del peliazul en sus labios, pero sin embargo estaba sonriendo. Ambos sonreían.  
Así eran felices. Ahora serían capaces de pasar su día a día como solían hacer, con pequeños detalles. Podrían volver a sujetarse las manos por debajo de la mesa durante los descansos y comidas, podrían volver a dedicarse miradas, sonrisas y podrían volver a compartir cancha como llevan haciendo desde hace más de diez años.


End file.
